Looking Through Your Eyes
by psychovampire-Abraxas
Summary: Oneshot. Suri and Itachi are silent and under the stars they share a short moment. Rated T for quick sensual kiss. OCXItachi.


**Just another oneshot. Itachi and anything Naruto related belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This oneshot and Suri Taichi belongs to me. This is only for fun, not for money or anything else.**

One day when fighting unknown ninjas as a part of getting to the objective for a mission, Suri and Itachi had fought really hard. Itachi could feel his body getting so weak from using the Mangekyo Sharingan, blood dripping down his face from his eyes.

Suri turned around and asked,"Are you alright?" She neared him, hands about to touch his shoulders. He turned toward her with a 'don't-touch-me' look.

She stepped back as if he had punched her, now looking hurt. She followed behind him as they continued their way to their destination. Tiny tears shined in her eyes, threatening to fall. No matter how hard she tried, they fell down her cheeks and her eyes closed accepting defeat of the sadness that stirred inside her.

Itachi quickly looked over his shoulder to see if Suri was still behind him. She had been so quiet, so silent. He saw the tears staining her cheeks, even though she had her face down to try to hide her face.

In his mind he gave an annoyed sigh and asked, Why does she cry? Somewhere inside him, he felt like comforting her, apologizing. They both have been quiet for the whole day and night time had fallen.

Itachi found a tree to sleep under and so they both sat on the ground, still haveing an awkward silence between them. Knowing that Itachi wouldn't want to talk, Suri broke the silence. "Are you feeling alright?"

She noticed that Itachi kept swaying for a fraction of a second and was worrying about him even more. Itachi gave an 'Hmph' meaning 'Yes.' She wasn't expecting him to say or do anything and small smiled at him.

He saw her smile out of the corner of his eye. Barely. His vision was getting blurry and he tried focusing on the starry night.

"I'm sorry for not being so strong as you to defend myself, from behind. You're probably protecting me because I'm the only one who knows medical things to heal wounds and damaged chakra spots and all of that," Suri confessed. Itachi looked over at her with a smile on his face.

He was surprised to hear that coming from her. Even though he could still see blurry shapes, the surroundings were the only thing unclear in his line of vision. He could see Suri so clear as if he had no trouble with his eyes at all.

"Suri, look at the sky and tell me what you see," he told her. She looked up, closed her eyes, and then was deciding if she should tell what she saw or not. Well, Itachi said to do it so I will do what he says, because who knows what he'll do to me for not listening to him.

"I see... me and you, side by side holding each other," she said feeling blood boil under her cheeks. In her eyes, he saw the heavens sparkle in them. In the night, she was his sun; in the dark, their two hearts were one.

He couldn't stop the feelings he had for her and neither could she for him. The moment was silent. He looked deep inside him and he did see he and Suri and learning to trust someone; and in her eyes he saw that too.

Itachi wanted to tell her that he was protecting her because he cared for her, but his pride stopped him. Wanting to show the error of her words earlier, he roughly, yet gently, grabbed Suri and jumped into the top of the tree, landing on a branch. He slammed her back against the tree bark, trapping her body with his.

It knocked the breath out of her for a few seconds and forced her lungs to inflate with oxygen. She was now staring into the eyes of Itachi, Sharingan but harmless. He stood still which made Suri feel a bit scared.

Did I say something that upset him or something? Before she could say anything, mouth opening, Itachi's lips dropped over her open mouth, his eyes closing too as if savoring the feel of her soft warm lips. What?

What is he doing? She asked so many questions in her mind and Itachi didn't feel her respond to him, making him stop. "What is it," he asked.

He then quickly looked around to see if they were in any danger, couldn't sense anything at all. Blushing, Suri replied,"It's just... that ... I would never have thought that you would do that to any one, not even me." He small smiled.

You have no idea how beautiful you are. Even a killer would want to seduce you before taking your life. He pondered on that irony.

He was a killer, but did so to keep him undercover in the Akatsuki, trying to protect the Leaf village... and Suri. Suri gulped and waited for Itachi to do something before she would grab his face and kiss him herself. She ran her eyes over his face, and saw his long eye lashes, his mouth in a line, bangs framing his face, so beautiful yet masculine.

She was then aware of Itachi's hard body against hers, his male parts pressing into her soft feminine parts. The hands that held her shoulders, her back to the tree, slid up to cup her face and making her look up at him. If Suri tip-toed, she would be at eye level with him.

As his face neared hers, her breath grew hot, her blood rushing through her veins and making her hot. Her eyes were half way closed, watching his lips decend over hers and closing his eyes, too. At first it was a moving of the mouths, Itachi being the more dominant one and rough.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, beating like the butterflys wings that fluttered in the pit of her stomach. What could she do now? Suri was helpless against his strength.

Itachi slid his tongue along her bottom lip, making her open for him. His steamy breath fanned over her mouth and then his tongue entered her wet cavern, exploring her. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting the kiss to be deeper.

In her dreams she had dreamed of Itachi kissing her, but not like this. She never thought that having an intimate moment could feel like this. He had kissed her till her lips were swollen.

Itachi knew that he had to control himself or otherwise he would end up kissing every part of her body. And so he kissed where her heart beat, could feel it beat under his lips, and let her go to sit on the branch. He looked up into the sky, watching the stars twinkle, like how Suri's eyes were now doing.

Suri slid down the bark and onto the beginning of the branch that connected it to the tree. Her breast moved up and down, catching her breath. On her bottom lip, she could still feel Itachi's warm and fine sheen of saliva where he licked to gain enterance to her mouth.

She could even still feel the touch of his tongue on her, too. Suri made sure there was distance between the both of them because she didn't want to crowd Itachi and make him annoyed by her longing for him. She couldn't keep back the smile that crept on her face as she watched Itachi, his eyes sparkling along with the stars.


End file.
